Aryll's Mistake
by DragonRider13025
Summary: Link is coming back to visit family on Outset Island! And while Aryll and her grandmother are waiting patiently, Aryll fills Grandma's head with hopes of having grandchildren in the future. LinebeckxLink, implied TetraxLink but not really :P


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Nintendo does**

**Pairing: LinebeckxLink, implied LinkxTetra**

**Summary: Link is coming back to visit family on Outset Island! And while Aryll and her grandmother are waiting patiently, Aryll fills Grandma's head with hopes of having grandchildren in the future.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Link's grandma smiled warmly to her granddaughter as she poured some hot water into Aryll's oatmeal. Several seagulls were perched on the window sill, waiting for their dearest friend to finish her meal. It was a peaceful morning on Outset Island, and it's resident's were in high spirits, because the Hero of Winds was coming back for a visit with his newly acquainted pirate friend, Tetra.

"So sweetie, are you excited that your big brother is coming to visit?" Grandma asked sweetly.

The little blonde girl grinned and nodded her head quickly. She giggled and picked up the spoon besides her breakfast. "Oh course! I can hardly sit still!" she started to stir the water with her oatmeal. "We haven't seen him since he left with Tetra!" She stopped herself and started giggling madly, her cheeks getting a tiny tinge of pink.

Grandma eyed her granddaughter suspiciously. The old woman put her hands on her hips.

"Aryll…Is there something that you're not telling me?" Grandma pressed, tapping her foot impatiently.

Aryll squirmed in her stool and twisted the end of her dress with her hands. "Weeeeell, you didn't hear it from me but…Do you know how big brother Link is liiiike, best friends with the Tetra lady?" Grandma nodded slowly. "Weeeeell, I got a letter from Niko like, a while ago and he said that they might have had a little thing going on! Like being boyfriend and girlfriend!!" The little blonde girl blushed heavily and squealed giddly.

Grandma stopped for a second before a wide grin crept onto her aged face. _Ah! It's about time Link got a girlfriend. After all, that's what every 12 year old boy needs! The seeds of love just blossoming in his heart… Oh! I'm getting so excited, just listen to me ramble! Ho, ho, ho! It would be so wonderful to have little grandchildren running around this old house of mine! _Grandma practically beamed happiness.

Aryll giggled at her grandma and started eating her oatmeal while continuing on. "Yeah, after the pirates rescued me from that big birdy, they would always talk about how Tetra had a crush on big brother! Heehee. And I'm pretty sure that big brother liked her too!" The blush returned to her face.

Grandma took a seat across from Aryll and laced her bony fingers together and rested her chin upon them. A layer of bliss and happiness surrounding her. She was sooo happy that Link finally found someone, after all, they say your first love is your true love_. It may take them a while to actually realize it, I mean, they were both twelve, but soon once those_ _hormones kick in, they'll see they were meant for each other._

Now Grandma was beginning to become impatient, now she really, **really**, wanted to see her grandson. _Blast that child, always late! _She thought angrily to herself. The seconds ticked by and Grandma tapped her fingers against the wooden table as Aryll finished her breakfast.

The little girl hopped off the stool and rushed to her room, a few minutes later she came out with her prized telescope. She clutched it to her chest protectively and skipped to the door. Her sweeping hand almost knocked down the prized vase the Grandma had bought at an auction once. The old women held her breath as Aryll just barley missed hitting it with her telescope.

"Grandma! I'm going to the lookout to spot Link when he sails on the horizon!" she smiling. Grandma gave her a wave and the little girl bolted out through the door. The seagulls by the window rustled their wings and took flight, flying after Aryll.

Grandma sighed and stood up from her stool, deciding to make herself a cup pf tea. There was no point in begging the minutes to melt away faster…

(several hours later)

"Grandma!! Grandma!"

Grandma's ears twitched as she heard Aryll call her name from outside. She had been knitting. And she placed the needle and yarn on the little table next to her lounge chair. Right when she stood up Aryll came bursting through the door, and slamming the door behind her quickly. A few snow white feathers were caught in the door and a mad squawking came from the other side. That poor thing…

"Grandma!! He's here!! I saw two ships! He's here!!" Aryll yelled, jumping up and down in front of her grandmother.

"Calm down child!" Grandma laughed as she grabbed Aryll's shoulders to steady her bouncing. Aryll's grin took up her whole face. "Well? Did you invite him and Tetra in?"

Aryll cocked her head. "Weell, I didn't talk to them, when I was waiting for them, I kinda fell asleep." She said scratching the back of her head. "But then one of my seagull friends woke me up and I saw the pirate ship not far from shore!! I rushed back here as fast as possible to tell you!!" She said beaming.

Grandma patted her head and smiled, "Good girl."

Aryll giggled and placed her telescope on top of the table. The seagulls had returned to the window sill again, and one of them was missing his tail feathers. Aryll smiled at him apologetically, before running back to her grandmother's side. She took her hand and tried dragging her towards the door.

"Come on Grandma! We have to go see him!" She whined.

"Hush child, don't rush this bag of bones!" Grandma scolded.

But before they could even get near the door, it was kicked open by a little blonde girl about Link's age, she had a blue vest on with a red scarf, and she had a very… 'unique' hairstyle.

Both the residents were frozen solid in their places. Unsure of what happened.

"So Link, is this your place or what?" She said, turning around to someone behind her.

A boy clad in green pushed past the she-pirate and paused as he saw his kin before him. "Grandma! Aryll!" he shouted happily, running towards the old woman and his sister, and grabbing them both for a tight bear hug. "I missed you guys so much!" He said nuzzling into their shoulders.

Grandma couldn't help the hot tears of joy that started to stream down her face. She hugged him back as tightly as her scrawny old arms would let her. "Ah Link! I'm so glad you're home!"

"Link…" Aryll said, clinging to his tunic. "I'm so glad you're safe! You can never leave again!" she said smiling up at her older brother. Link got a sweat drop and patted her head.

"Uhh, we'll see Aryll." He said grinning sheepishly.

"Ah! Where are my manners! Let me heat up some soup for you and your friends!" She detached herself from Link, unwillingly and started to head for the kitchen.

"Oh! Duh!" Link said hitting himself in the forehead. "I forgot to introduce you to my friends!" Grandma stopped and turned around to see Link go back to the door where two people were standing outside. He grabbed their hands and dragged them both inside the cozy little home.

On one side of Link, stood the she-pirate with the red scarf around her neck from before. And on the other side of the hero stood a much older man. Grandma wrinkled her nose at him. _How could Link befriend someone as vile as this brute?_ He looked like he just crawled out of the crypt! Dark circles under his eyes, scruffy unkept hair, and slouched posture! And if that wasn't enough, he looked like he was stone drunk! His hands were tucked away in the pockets of his long blue coat and his eyes were locked on the priceless vase that Aryll had almost knocked down earlier. _He defiantly doesn't look trustworthy…_

Link spoke again, which yanked the old women from her thoughts. "Grandma, this is Tetra! You've met her before, I rescued her from the forest, remember?" Grandma nodded, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Aryll nodded vigorously, grinning like a school girl the whole time. Link shifted and gestured towards the older man. "And this is-"

The gruffy looking man pushed Link to the side and crouched down to take Grandma's hand. "Captain Linebeck, of the S.S. Linebeck. At your service." He said locking eyes with Grandma and lightly shaking her hand.

Grandma frowned at the contact, oh yes, you can defiantly smell that alcoholic Lon-Lon milk on this guy.

"Linebeck…" Link scolded, "Leave my grandmother alone." He said grabbing Linebeck's sleeve and pulling him back away from Grandma.

"Calm down kid, just tryin' to make a good impression, is all." He said standing back up with his hands raised in front of him like he was innocent. Link rolled his eyes, before smiling at his grandmother again. Linebeck had settled from leaning against the wall by the door, still eyeing up that blue china vase. Grandma glared at him but shook off her feeling of suspicion. _If he's a friend of Link's…then I __**guess**__ he's a good person…_

"So grams, got anything good to eat around here?" Tetra said with one eye closed. Link glared at his blonde friend for being so rude.

But Grandma was not at the least upset at Tetra's behavior. After all, this was his little boys's sweetheart. She smiled warmly at the young lady and led her to the kitchen. "Yes m'dear. I was just about to heat up some soup! You can have as much as you like!" She said in a sickingly sweet tone.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks I guess." Tetra said rolling her eyes.

Link looked at the pair of females dumbstruck. He always knew that Tetra was kind of a bitch, but why was his grandmother acting like Tetra was the sweetest little girl she's ever seen? He looked at his little sister.

"Hey Aryll, why is grandma being so nice to Tetra, I mean, she's not the most well behaved person. She** is **a pirate after all." He said as Tetra leaned back in a kitchen chair and rested her feet on the table.

Aryll giggled. "Well Link. I think she **knows**. If you know what I mean…" She said covering her mouth with her little hands.

Link looked at her with an utterly perplexed look. "Huh? Aryll, what are you talking about? What does she know?" Link asked confused.

"Heehee…I know toooooo!" She said blushing madly.

Link was about to speak again but his grandmother interrupted him.

"Oh Link!" she chortled as she stirred the rich yummy soup in a pot over the fireplace. "How long were you planning on keeping it a secret from your old grandma?" She chuckled, by this time everyone's attention was on the old woman.

"Grandma…What are you talking about?!" Link pleaded, getting a little impatient that his family seemed to be keeping a super awesome secret from him.

"Don't play dumb child." She said, pouring some soup into a ceramic bowl and placing it on the table in front of Tetra. The blonde pirate grabbed the bowl quickly and started eating it quickly. "I know all about your secret love relationship!" She said knowledgeably, with a quick nod of her head. Her grin was so wide now that the perched seagulls had to cover their eyes to keep it from blinding them.

Link's heart stopped. _W-what did she say?!?!?_ He was frozen to the spot and he couldn't even turn his head to see Linebeck's 'oh shit,' expression. His heart began to race and he could hear the obnoxious beating ringing in his ears.

Tetra removed her face from the soup bowl and looked at Link confused/angry. He had a secret girlfriend and **he **didn't tell her!? The nerve. She was the princess for christ's sake.

"Y-you…know about that…? But h-how?!" Link said nervously as he played with the hem of his tunic. Aryll grinned up at her brother evilly.

"Ho, ho, ho. Don't think you can hide anything from old grandma." She chuckled and continued to stir the soup. "After all, I approve 100!" She said smiling towards her grandson.

Link's mouth was agape. "Y-you approve? Approvage?" He said dumbly. Linebeck shook his head at the kid's vocabulary. He came up besides Link and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Link let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at the sea captain.

"Of course anyone with eyes could see that you and Tetra were just **made **for each other!" She said happily.

Tetra's eyes widened as she spit out the soup she was drinking, covering the poor tailless seagull in the process. "ME?!" She choked, after having a coughing spasm.

"Tetra?!" Link gasped, horrified at his grandmother's misunderstanding.

"Just perfect…" Linebeck mumbled, dragging his hand down his face.

Grandma turned around confused, her hands resting on her hips. "Well of course, who else would it be? Tetra is the only fine young lady you spend time with." She said, abandoning her soup to face her grandson.

Tetra glared angrily at Link. "Yeah Link? Who the hell is this secret **lover** of yours!! I can't wait to give her a piece of my mind!" she yelled, slamming her fists on the table.

Aryll looked confused. She looked up at her brother. "Big brother? Tetra isn't your girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

Link shook his head roughly. "No, no! Of course not!" He paused and but his bottom lip. "Buuut, I have been seeing **someone**…" He said blushing while he looked at his feet.

Linebeck groaned and looked off to the side miserably. _He better not tell them what I think he's gonna tell them…_

"You see…me and…" Link moved over to Linebeck and hugged his waist. No point in turning back now. Linebeck sighed and wrapped his arm around Link's shoulders. "Me and Linebeck are kinda…we're sorta…umm, we are together." He finished lamely, his ears were dropping slightly.

It was dead silent in the house. Even the seagulls had stopped their cooing. That is, until grandma had fell back and fainted. THAT was when everything went to hell.

Tetra pushed the bowl off the table and it smashed against the stone floor. Her eyes were flaring with anger. "You son of a bitch Linebeck! You knew I had a crush on Link!" She kicked her chair away and jumped on the table, drawing her sword out and pointing at the two. "You will feel my wrath as I gut you like the pig that you are!! You sick, disgusting, sea-dog!!"

"Oh shiiiiiiit…" Linebeck mumbled before taking a step back with Link in tow, until he jumped at the high pitched screaming that was suddenly emitted from Link's little sister.

Link whipped his head towards Aryll and felt his heart break at the sight of his little sister crying. Especially when it was his fault. She was confused and deserved an explanation, but the crazy pirate shouting death threats at him from upon the kitchen table seemed more important at the time.

He held Linebeck tighter for each step that Tetra took towards them. _Wow, she really is a bitch. _He eyed the door and tried to plan out an escape with his lover. He stopped and glared up at Linebeck when he noticed that his grandmother's priceless vase was missing from it's usual spot besides the door. They would have a talk about stealing later. Right now his grandmother was waking from her black out.

Even Tetra stopped shouting to glance back at the elderly woman, who had sat up and grabbed the edges of the table for support. Her weary eyes looked at her grandson and the older man that he was clinging to.

An angry vein popped onto her forehead.

(meanwhile, with Sue-Bell and Sturgeon)

Sue-Bell and her grandfather Sturgeon were sitting on their balcony sipping tea. Sue-Bell was excitingly telling the older man about what wonderful things she could do with a pot on her head.

He lazily nodded her on, half drowsy because his brother kept him up last night because he kept breaking his pots.

Then all of a sudden there was a low rumbling sound from inside Link's Grandma's house. Both of their ears perked up as they heard crashing and screaming from inside the once peaceful house.

Sue-Bell and Sturgeon looked at each other with confused. After a particularly loud crash, a weary looking man jumped out Grandma's window hurriedly, upsetting the flock of seagulls that usually perched there. He reeled off the house's deck and onto the pathway, his dark blue coat billowing in the wind. Mumbling something that sounded like, "-what did I do to deserve this!!"

Before Sturgeon or Sue-Bell could even question what just happened, the front door to Link's house flew off its hinges and landed on top of the red postbox, splitting it in two. At the entrance of the home was the maddest looking old women ANYONE would have EVER laid their eyes upon. Her face was red and steam literally poured from her ears. And in her hands she was equipped with a broom.

Sue-Bell blinked and her mouth hung open as she watched the old women rocket after the man who fled the house earlier. She swore to the Goddess's that she's never seen someone so old run so fast!

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY ASSRAMMER!! I'LL TEACH YOU TO TOUCH MY GRANDSON IN SUCH **VILE** WAYS, YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE!!" Grandma screeched at the top of her lungs, chasing the strange man while swinging her broom madly.

Back at the house Link appeared at the entrance and was breathing heavily. He clung to the doorframe with both his hands and tried to catch his breath. Without wasting another second, he took off after his grandma, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. "Stop fighting! Grandma! Don't hurt him please!!" The little blonde boy shouted, keeping close behind his grandmother.

And right behind Link was another mad looking girl. She had a crazed look in her eyes as she chased the Hero of Wind with her sword. "LINK HOW COULD YOU!! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECAIL! sob I WANTED TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!"

"No Tetra!! Don't hurt big brother!!" Little Aryll shouted from the porch. She chased after the she-pirate, though she could barely keep up. "Link come back!" Tears ran down her face. And behind the little girl, a huge flock of seagulls were pursuing after her. Cawing annoyingly and shedding feathers as confusion broke out between them.

Sue-Bell was flabbergasted at the whole sight and hadn't even noticed that she had dropped her cup of steaming hot tea on her lap.

Sturgeon however, followed with his head as the strange line of people passed his house. He stroked his chin and hummed to himself. "I think I didn't get enough sleep." And with that he turned back into his house for a long, (very long) nap.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Annnnnnd that is the end:D I hope you like it, it was a little crack filled, but I like it that way:P Excuse mistakes if you see them, but I'm not gonna go back and fix them. lazy**

**LinebeckxLink doesn't get enough love even though it's like, the best Zelda pairing eva! : **

**Flames will be for my entertainment, they make me laugh, so if you want to flame, go straight ahead, they make my review number go up:D But if you want to be AWESOME, you can give me a nice review and I'll give you, not one cookie, but two! And maybe some moo-moo milk to go with it! ;D**

**Write more fics about them people! They're awesome! Plus I'll give you two cookies and a chocolate dragon. C: **

**Peace**


End file.
